The Royal Jeweler
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: After a one-night stand between Royal Jeweler Sasuke Uchiha and Russian Tsar Sakura Haruno, they are married, and Sasuke is declared Tsar. But there are those jealous nobles who are jealous of Sasuke and some that are jealous of Sakura, and plan to take them out: their lives and happiness are in danger. Rated M for violence, language, and chapters. Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata.


**Chapter 1 – The Artist**

It's weird thinking about how people come to be in their positions in life.

Twenty-seven year old Sasuke thought of that as he sat at a desk inside his shop a few blocks from the Kremlin as Female Tsar Sakura Haruno's royal jeweler making a special Faberge Egg for her majesty's twenty-sixth birthday.

Sasuke's not only the best jeweler in Mother Russia, but was also a member of the royal council, and Tsar Sakura Haruno's best friend.

Sasuke Uchiha for several years, was Peter Carl Faberge's student before he passed away two years ago, now that he took over is shop, and was proud to serve her majesty.

Sasuke was preparing a piece for Sakura's birthday, and trying to perfect his mentor's greatest achievement, the Faberge Egg.

If he pulled this off, it would be Sasuke's first that he had made without his mentor's assistance.

The egg would be casted in gold with areas of sapphires and several emerald studs like Sakura's eyes, and inside would be a very special surprise that he made earlier, which was made out of one solid nugget of gold about four karats big.

Sasuke used a small tool to make the indents in the gold inlay to place the crystal inserts.

One row of sapphire-crystal and one row of emeralds in a continuous pattern all the way around.

Sasuke then lifted the surprise, an exact likeness of Sakura's head cast in porcelain with pink-emerald hair, green-jade eyes, and beautiful red rubies for lips, and placed it in place.

If Sasuke did this right, Tsar Sakura would reward him handsomely for his service.

Sasuke sealed the egg by placing two opposite attracting magnets into the slots he used with a hand-drill and a small file, and then shutting the egg.

Sasuke pulled out his pocket-watch, it was 8:56 A.M., he had been working since 2:34 last night, and it would be eleven hours, and four minutes before the party would start.

Sasuke walked outside his shop, and his butler Jiraiya was waiting for him with his brand-new black 1937 Lincoln Lebaron with a set of cherry-red leather seats, front and back, and a white-vinyl top.

Sasuke walked up to his car where Jiraiya opened the door, "Did your work go well sir?" Jiraiya asked.

"Very well," Sasuke said as he sat in the back of the car.

"Where to Mr. Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked.

"Home Jiraiya," Sasuke said, "I need to get ready for the party."

"Indeed sir," Jiraiya said as he opened the front door, and drove off toward Sasuke's apartment in the high-class section of Moscow.

Sasuke walked upstairs, into his apartment, and took a shower.

The next few hours, he came up with ways to package the present, eventually he came up with the idea to wrap it inside of something he had worked on when he first started.

As he was getting his suit pants on, he pulled out an egg-shaped crystal-box the size of small football.

Sasuke covered the inside with white velvet, and gently placed the egg inside.

Sasuke got dressed in his tuxedo, picked up his gold-encrusted cane with the hidden sword inside.

When it was time, he walked out the door, picked up his handkerchief, and slid it inside his front jacket-pocket.

Sasuke then walked out to his car where Jiraiya was waiting, "Are you ready for the party Mr. Uchiha," Jiraiya asked as he opened the door.

"Indeed," Sasuke said, "The invitation?"

Jiraiya handed Sasuke the red envelope who slid it into his jacket.

Arriving at the Kremlin, Sasuke saw all the cars belonging to the loyal generals of the Russian Empire, and the members of the Russian Empire's council.

Sasuke got out of his car, and walked up to the front door of the Kremlin where the bodyguards were standing outside carrying Lee-Enfield bolt-action rifles.

"Ah, Councilor Uchiha," Rock Lee, Captain of the City Guard said as Sasuke walked up to the door, "Your invitation please," Sasuke handed Lee his invitation, Lee looked at the invitation, and nodded, "Go on in Councilor Uchiha," as Sasuke walked up to the front door, Lee stopped him, "Councilor," Lee began, "Your weapon," Sasuke reached into his jacket, pulled out his nickel-plated Mk-IV Webley Revolver, and tossed it to lee who caught it, "Enjoy the party Councilor."

Sasuke entered, and was instantly greeted by his best-friend General of the Russian Military Empire Naruto Uzumaki dressed in his formal military uniform.

"Councilor Uchiha," Naruto said as he walked up to Sasuke, and gave him a Russian hug.

"Good to see you to Naruto," Sasuke said as he slapped his friend on the shoulder, "It's good to have you back."

Naruto was a twenty-seven year old Caucasian male with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

He had just returned from the Russian Empire's latest military operation in Georgia (the country in the middle-east, not the State in the U.S.) hunting down a small splinter-cell trying to uproot Russian interest in Georgia's oil.

Naruto's wife, twenty-six year old Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki was visibly pregnant with her and Naruto's seventh child.

Naruto and Hinata were in an arranged marriage between their two families, and engaged at sixteen when they were just friends.

They were married at eighteen when Naruto became an officer in the Russian Military, and had their first two children (twins) a year later.

"Hinata," Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto's wife, and kissed her cheeks, "How are you?"

"Very well," Hinata said as she cupped her hands around the bump of her belly, "I can't wait for this little one to come out."

"I'm sure when the little one's out it'll turn out just like his or her parents," Sasuke said, "But you look so beautiful, glowing."

"Oh stop it," Hinata said as she slapped Sasuke on his shoulder.

"Councilor Uchiha," Tsar Sakura's palace guard Kakashi Hatake said as he walked up to him, Hinata, and Naruto, "Tsar Haruno is about to walk down the stairs and greet the crowd, she requests you escort her."

"Nice," Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke on the back, "That's my friend."

"See you on the floor," Sasuke said as he followed Kakashi toward Tsar Haruno's dressing room.

Tsar Sakura Haruno's dressing room was the size of a medium-sized house's bedroom.

Tsar Sakura Haruno herself was a beautiful five-foot-one Caucasian goddess with bubble-gum pink hair and jade green eyes. And she had one of the biggest crushes on Sasuke, but to be fair, there weren't most women in Russia that could resist Sasuke's charms, good looks, and power.

Sasuke was one of the highest councilmen in all of Russia, and held more power than all of the other councilor's combined, but still was one step below Sakura but equal to Naruto's power.

Sasuke walked into the dressing room, and found Sakura sitting in a chair in front of her large diamond-encrusted mirror.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he stood behind her.

"Councilor Uchiha," Sakura said as she continued combing her hair, "I see you accepted my invitation to escort me to my party."

"I did," Sasuke said as he held out the present he squarely wrapped, "I know it's a little early, but maybe now's the time to give you my present."

Sakura took the present, and opened it, inside was the glass egg, and when she opened the egg, the beauty of the Faberge egg brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh my god," Sakura said as she covered her mouth, she took the egg out of the crystal egg, "Sasuke, its beautiful!"

"Open it," Sasuke said.

Sakura opened it, placed it down, turned around, jumped on Sasuke, and hugged him around the neck, "I love it so much," Sakura said as she sobbed tears of joy into his shoulder.

Sasuke bent down, laced his arms around the top part of her thighs, and lifted her above the ground, her ass resting on his arms.

"You really love it?" Sasuke asked.

"I love both of you," Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke on the lips once, much to Sasuke's surprise.

"You love me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "Can you put me down so I can finish getting ready?"

"Sorry," Sasuke as he set Sakura down.

Sakura was dressed in a shiny red strapless dress that hugged her curves with ease, as she turned around, she slid on her white gloves, and placed her mother's tiara on her head.

Sasuke held out his arm to Sakura who hooked her arm in with his.

Once they were heading down the stairs, Kakashi pounded his cane against the floor, drawing the attention of the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to present her majesty, Tsar Sakura Haruno."

There was great applause as Sasuke escorted Sakura downstairs.

The party went on, Sasuke and Sakura sitting side by side during the feast.

Sasuke was unexplainably happy, but when it was time to leave, he was the last one to step out, but before he could, Kakashi stopped him.

"Councilor Uchiha," Kakashi said as he walked out the doors of the Kremlin, drawing Sasuke's attention, "Tsar Haruno requests your presence at once."

"I'll follow you," Sasuke said as he walked back up the steps of the Kremlin, and followed Kakashi to the doors to Sakura's bedroom.

Sasuke stepped inside, and Sakura was waiting for him, she was sitting on her bed in her pink bathrobe.

"Tsar Haruno," Sasuke said as he entered, and the door shut behind him, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Sakura said, "Things are going very well. Come closer."

Sasuke always had somewhat of an attraction to Sakura, but he never thought to act on his inner-thoughts, that would soon change.

Sakura dropped off the edge of the bed, and walked up to Sasuke, draping her arms around his neck, "Do you find me attractive Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"What man wouldn't?" Sasuke replied.

"Well then," Sakura said as she jerked Sasuke's head downwards so she could kiss him.

Sasuke was a little taken-back at first, but he got caught up in the moment, locked his arms around her back, and lifted her off the ground.

When they broke away for air, Sakura leaned in close to Sasuke's ear, and whispered, "The egg was a beautiful gift," Sakura then reached down, and cupped Sasuke, "But this night will be the best gift I've ever received."

Sasuke flung Sakura onto the bed, then jumped on top of her, Sakura looked down, and saw the large bulge in his pants, "You are the Tsar," Sasuke said, "I will obey your command."

Sakura bent up and kissed him, quickly discarding herself of her robe.

Outside Kakashi heard a moan coming from the room, and used his key to lock the door, "I don't think they want to be disturbed," he said to the other guards, "You are dismissed."

Sasuke and Sakura had discarded each other of their clothing, and were engaged in a heavy make-out session.

Sakura couldn't believe it, the man she had dreamt of having intercourse with was lying on top of her.

Sasuke lightly nipped on Sakura's neck and breasts as he slowly entered her.

As Sakura eased, Sasuke sped up his pace, and Sakura was loving it.

Five minutes later, Sakura couldn't take it anymore, "Sasuke," she moaned, "I… can't…," white light exploded behind her eyes, and she exploded.

This triggered Sasuke's own release, and they fell back onto the bed.

The next morning, Sakura awoke to Sasuke smiling at her, "What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"In one brief, but glorious night I slept with the most powerful woman in the entire Russian Empire," Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura, "I know it won't last forever."

"It could," Sakura said as she placed her hand on the side of Sasuke's face, "Sasuke, my parents have been trying to get me to find a husband. I want to marry someone I love."

Sasuke sat upwards, "Sakura," Sasuke said, "Are you proposing?"

Sakura sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest, "Sasuke," Sakura said as she grabbed his hand, "I want someone I know will have Mother Russia's best interests at heart."

Sasuke looked away, "This is a little sudden," Sasuke said, "We've known each other since we could walk, we both love each other, we just had sex, and now you want to marry me?"

"Please," Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, "I've wanted this forever."

"I'll only do this if you answer this question." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Would you be willing to denounce your position as Tsar if I was in no position to become your husband?" Sasuke asked.

"I would kill the Tsar if it would mean I could marry you," Sakura said, "Please say yes."

Sasuke chuckled, looked down at the sheets before lying back on the bed, and then looking at Sakura, "Who are we going to send the invitations to?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was elated, and she threw herself onto Sasuke, repeatedly kissing him over and over again.

_Sasuke's about to become Russia's Tsar along with his new wife, what should happen…_


End file.
